


It was years ago

by sadmarchhare



Category: Gintama
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: It hadn’t been that long, right? You stopped counting the years since he had left anyway. Time doesn’t cure everything it only turns it into a scar, the pain might disappear but you can always look at the scar and remind yourself of the pain. And coming back to Edo was like looking at that scar. You really didn’t want to come but this is the only place where you could get the book your friend wanted for her birthday. So, after years of not stepping a foot even close to Edo you had come back. You took a deep breath, you needed to stop being so emotional, years had passed already and the city is huge it’s not like you’ll come across him just like that.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Reader, Sakata Gintoki/You
Kudos: 9





	It was years ago

**Author's Note:**

> no words this is so bad but have it anyway i havent posted anything in a month and i feel bad so this is what came of it along with like 30 unfinished fics

It hadn’t been that long, right? You stopped counting the years since he had left anyway. Time doesn’t cure everything it only turns it into a scar, the pain might disappear but you can always look at the scar and remind yourself of the pain. And coming back to Edo was like looking at that scar. You really didn’t want to come but this is the only place where you could get the book your friend wanted for her birthday. So, after years of not stepping a foot even close to Edo you had come back. You took a deep breath, you needed to stop being so emotional, years had passed already and the city is huge it’s not like you’ll come across him just like that. 

So, you went straight to the book store you knew existed in a bit of a secluded street. The city really had changed. You couldn’t tell if for the worst or for the best really. It seemed that most people had already got used to the aliens and everything they brought with them so, there probably weren’t many complaints, you guessed. 

Still, there were things that did stay the same and when you passed by them now painful memories, crossed your mind. Everything in Edo seemed to have his image imprinted onto it, maybe not that long had passed since you left him. There was no way that you still missed him this much if that many years actually passed, right? 

As you kept walking, the path suddenly became way too familiar and you stopped dead in your tracks. You looked to your right and let out a bitter sigh. Even without wanting to pass through here your feet had just brought you. It didn’t matter anyways, he probably wasn’t in. Not like you wanted to see him, you didn’t need closure anymore, you just wanted him to leave you alone. Just thinking about talking to him made your head and heart hurt, he was probably still as childish as he was before, you didn’t want to put up with that now nor ever again for that matter. 

But before you could turn around and keep walking the door opened, and he came out looking the exact same way he looked some years ago. In the few seconds you had to decide what to do, you decided it was best to keep walking but before you were able to do so, he spoke. 

“You...” You closed your fist and he stood there unmoving, seemingly surprised to see you and it showed on his expression, it was odd to see him like that. Back then nothing seemed to surprise him, it was a nice expression, you couldn’t lie. 

Still, you decided to decide to pretend you didn’t know him and you started walking again, he’d probably just shrug and go about his day. Wasn’t that what he had done when you said you were going to leave him back then? He didn’t change, your fist tightened, you know he didn’t. 

But footsteps could be heard following you making you stop dead in your tracks, you didn’t turn around, “Sakata, stop following me.” You said slowly making sure he heard every word and the weight each carried, you wanted him gone for good. 

He stopped right behind you but before he said anything, he went a bit closer, too close in your opinion as you could swear you could feel his breath. 

“My last name? That’s cold.” You chuckled out of nervous anger while turning around to look at him. He was, almost the same as he was before, a bit older but still looked like the same man once you had laid your eyes on him, they never left. Well not never, eventually he decided he wasn’t good for you pushing you away with all his might. Selfish and childish, you wanted nothing more than to insult him but you didn’t want to step to his level. 

“I said stop following me. But if you have something to say, spit it out before I go.” You crossed your arms and looked at him in the eyes, he was looking at you strangely softly, this wasn’t like him. Had he changed so much in all the years you have been gone? And had he changed for the best? 

“I never thought I'd see you again, (y/n). It’s really odd I mean I thought you had sworn you’d never come back to Edo.” 

“I’m here to buy my friend a book as a present and they only have it here, don’t get any wrong ideas you’re the last person I wanted to see.” Gintoki hummed and looked up at the sky before going back to look at you. 

“You’re still as pretty as you were.” 

“Oh, save me the compliments and apologies, if you were even thinking of apologizing that is. But if that is all I'll be on my way.” You started walking again and for a good five seconds you thought he had given up and left you alone but he had decided to keep on following you silently. You didn’t turn around to look, simply deciding to go to the bookstore whether he was following you or not. 

It was strange for him to be this stubborn usually, or at least back then, he would often just shrug and either deal with it later or not deal with it at all unless someone told him too. He most likely had something he wanted to say, or maybe he just wanted to get a rise out of you. 

It pained you to be so close to him, he had stopped feeling like a real person that had been in your life very long ago so you weren’t sure what to feel. Although before you were so sure you’d feel nothing and just want him out of your sight. Right now, you only wanted him out of your sight, there was no point in discussing anything. 

“How’s Morikawa?” You froze and stopped walking once again. Ah so that’s what he wanted to talk about, the friend of yours you had met in Edo around the time you had started dating Gintoki, he had helped you leave Edo since the place where you planned on going to was your friend's hometown. Not long after you moved you lost contact with him and made new friends; you were still very thankful to him however Gintoki never liked him much, and you knew exactly why. 

“Ryouichi you mean? I stopped talking to him long ago. Why, do you miss him?” 

“First name basis with him but not me? Did he go with you? Because after you left, I never saw him again.” You closed your first, why did this even matter? Jealousy after all these years? Childish beyond anything else, you had expected better. 

“Then you must be blind, he did not go with me Sakata and I’m sure you know that. Also, what’s this conversation for? If you plan on telling me you are jealous, I'll let you know right now I'm not the same person that acted like a puppy to you when you got jealous. Ah wait, you could have just said that because you knew I'd think you were jealous and you’d get a rise out of me! Well played!” Your heart was beating rapidly now, he was so annoying how did you ever put up with him? You wanted nothing more than to punch him in that moment. 

“No, I just wanted to say something that would make you stop. I’m sure ‘Please listen to me.’ wouldn’t have worked.” He looked at you smugly like he had won some kind of unspoken competition between you two. 

“You... Because you couldn’t have told me whatever you wanted to tell before, right? God forget it, just spit it out I do not want to have to spend the night here.” You crossed your arms once again and stood there hitting your foot on the ground. 

“You said no apologies but, I’m sorry for making you leave me. Even if you didn’t want to hear it, I needed to say it, I thought I'd never see you again so I have to take this opportunity.” When he finished heavy tension fell between you two, you wanted to laugh and Gintoki simply waited for your answer. 

You looked up at him all strength gone from you, your arms falling down your sides and tears streaming down your face, “I can’t believe such a half assed apology, managed to break me this much. I just want to go get my friends book-” 

Without saying a word, he grabbed your arm and pulled you closed to him, the warmth you had long forgotten enveloped you bringing with it past memories, when a hug like this wasn’t so heartbreaking. 

“I’m sorry and I mean it.” He repeated, his voice low. You cried onto his clothes while softly hitting him with your closed fists, sometimes scars still hurt when touched. 

“You are the worst you know that? You made me leave like that and now you hold me like this? Was hurting me once not enough?” 

“I’m sorry. These four years have been long and I met some people who I talked to about you and they told me I had been stupid which, I think deep in my heart I've always know. I made the same mistake I did with you with them however, yet we’re now friends again and that made me want to apologize to you. They told me to do it but I know you and I knew you wouldn’t want to see me.” Your hands had gone around his neck, and your tears slowly subsided, he stood unmovable, with his hands around your waist. 

“You’re right, I most likely would have called the police on you.” Maybe we’re both childish, you thought to yourself. Then you took a step back and took a proper look at him, his face was still apologetic, it was obvious all he had said was sincere. It was an odd look on him, if you were to be honest but you appreciated it, he was trying his best it seemed. 

“I’m not asking to take you back, I really just wanted to apologize. After all you have your own life away from here now. Maybe it’s a bit presumptuous to imagine you still thought of me and it still hurt you but even if that wasn’t the case, I hope my apology will still be something you want to hear.” You grabbed his face in your hands and carefully left a kiss on the corner of his lips. 

“It’s not presumptuous. I still love you as much as I did if I didn’t, you can trust I wouldn’t be speaking to you the way I am now. I’m too weak to be mean to you right now even if I want to.” Gintoki grabbed your hands and kissed you but this time fully on the mouth, “I accept your apology Gin. And I'll think about coming back to you.” 

He smiled, “Please do.”


End file.
